Operation Overdrive After the Battle
by D.J. Scales
Summary: The final battle against Flurious may have ended but every ending is only a new beginning as the Prelude to a New Adventure has begun as a new evil or two is due to awaken in the future. Full Summary is inside.


Disclaimer: Before we begin I do not own anything that you're about to see. Thank you that is all.

Author's Note: Actor Shemar Moore plays my OC Culpepper. Actress Camille Hyde, plays twin sisters Reina and Rita, and Actress Ciara Hanna plays my OC Arielle. Reina and Rita first appeared in RPM Shadow's Story Mystic Force: The Eclipse Ranger and Arielle appeared in RPM Shadow's Story Operation Overdrive Continuing the Fight. Thank you that is all.

 **Operation Overdrive: After the Battle**

In the realm of the Tribunal of Magic, twin sisters Reina and Rita the three figures explaining all that had happened.

"And that's the story," Reina spoke, "Moltor and Flurious and the other evil forces the Operation Overdrive Rangers had to face are all ancient history."

"And the Corona Aurora is also ancient history," Rita said.

"At least it's safe and nobody will come looking for it now," the White Figure spoke.

"Considering Andrew Hartford was the one who found the thing in the first place," The Black Figure inputted, "He just had to trigger the events that came to pass."

"But if he hadn't then we never would've found Chip, Arielle never would've learned about her past considering who her grandmother is," Rita reminded.

"I'm aware of the fact that Lady Penelope Easterbrook-Smythe is Arielle's grandmother," the Red Figure spoke, "But now is not the time to discuss relatives at the moment. We may have a much bigger problem coming up."

"What else could we possibly have to deal with?" Reina asked, "More power crazed beasts after the Corona Aurora?"

"Actually it's much closer than you think," a new voice said as the sisters turned to see who had spoken.

"Culpepper!" the Twins said in unison as a guy around their age showed up. He raised his right arm showing his Pai Zhua tattoo.

"Hello, Reina and Rita. It's good to see the both of you two," Culpepper said.

"Where have you been?" Reina asked, "We thought that you were in Panorama City checking on the Shiba Family after you became a Pai Zhua Master."

"I did check in on the Shiba Family and things in Panorama City are quiet for the moment," Culpepper replied. "So far evil is currently resting."

"Then I guess that means the situation is calm?" Rita asked. "By the way how is your cousin Kevin?"

"My cousin Kevin is okay and I said that things in Panorama City are calm but I can sense that the evil that is near Ocean Bluff will awaken soon," Culpepper replied. "It's only a matter of time before Dai Shi escapes his prison."

"Due to the fact that you're the son of the Black Robed Figure of the Tribunal," Rita spoke bluntly.

"Yes that," Culpepper replied somewhat annoyed, "But let's get down to business."

"Culpepper is correct," the Red Robed Figure spoke, "We need a plan."

"Might I suggest we let Culpepper handle it," Reina suggested, "He is a Pai Zhua Master."

"And your son in case you forgot," Rita added to the Black Robed figure.

"Yes I get that but Culpepper cannot do it alone," the Black Robed Figure reminded, "Or did Avril not tell you about what happened during Operation Overdrive?"

"We know that," Reina replied, "But I was gonna suggest that Culpepper and ourselves go and help whoever is gonna take on the evil that he is sensing."

"And we can bring Arielle along too that is if she and Dax aren't too busy still searching for the truth," Rita added.

"They have a point," the White Figure spoke.

"And other than the Mystic Force Rangers they're the only ones with the nerve to face us," the Red Figure said, "I am in favor of this plan."

"I am also convinced," the White Figure added before she and the Red Figure turned to the Black Figure, "The decision must be unanimous."

The Black Figure considered carefully knowing full well that the White and Red Figures made a good point just like they did when the Mystic Force Rangers displayed courage when Imperious tried to wish the Mystic Force Power Rangers out of existence and cover the world in Dark Magic.

"Alright I'm convinced," the Black Figure spoke before addressing Culpepper, "Culpepper head to the Pai Zhua academy and help the headmaster select the guardians for the evil that you sensed and don't be afraid to give your honest opinion."

"Yes sir," Culpepper spoke, "By the way mind if I go tell the Mystic Force what it was that convinced you to change your minds when they asked to reverse Imperious' Wish?"

"Actually we can go handle that," Reina spoke, "You just get to the Academy."

"And try not to get possessed by the evil," Rita added.

Culpepper nodded as he headed out before disappearing before a spell seal below him going to Ocean Bluff. Reina and Rita followed after wards disappearing in another spell seal heading to Briarwood.

"Good Luck to all of you," the White Figure said softly.

"Luck alone won't be enough," the Black Figure spoke, "The new team will have a long way to go. Dai Shi is not a joke and it took a lot of brave warriors to defeat hi and imprison him in a box."

"Still the soon to be guardians of the Dai Shi can prevail as long as they work as a team," the Red Figure finished knowing the Black Figure had a point about the enemies the previous teams of Rangers had to face.

The White and Black Figures nodded and all three knew that a new adventure would begin for a new team.

* * *

Author's Note: This is set after RPM Shadow's Operation Overdrive: Continuing the fight but before RPM Shadow's Jungle Fury Story. Hopefully the author in question won't be too upset upon seeing this. For everyone else please read and review thank you that is all.


End file.
